The Email Annihilation
by XxSaDiAxX
Summary: Emails sent between Leonard, Penny and Sheldon following the "LolCat incident". In  following chapters you'll hear about the budding romance between Raj and Howard :


**A/N: Just a little something I cooked up at midnight, none of the emails are real…obviously…and once again any science terms used in this are probably used incorrectly. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sheldon, Penny, Leonard, Raj or Howard let alone anything to do with the Big Bang.**

* * *

To: leonardhof, thesheldoneffect, ritzwolowitz RajtheKing

From: pretty-penny

Subject: LOLCATS!

Attachments:14

OMG GUYS! How adorable are these! I love the one in the hula skirt!

Love you lots

Xxxx Penny xxxX

* * *

To: pretty-penny

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: Reminder of Strike One - LOLCATS!

You may remember me cautioning you on sending me these internet absurdities a few weeks ago. As you are now on your last strike failing to comply with my requests for you to stop may result in your alienation from my friendship lists.

I ask you not to send me any more of these .

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: pretty-penny

Subject: LOLCATS!

Attachments: 1

Ahhhw come on Sheldon lighten up…speaking of lightening up here's a cat turning on a lamp…..how cute!

Love you lots

Xxxx Penny xxxX

* * *

To: leonardhof

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: LolCats

Leonard I urge you to control your girlfriend, she is persistently sending me LolCats, I just received another three one of which was playing a keyboard.

Cats do not amuse me.

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: LolCats

Sheldon just delete them!

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: leonardhof

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: LolCats

How did I not think of that with my IQ of 187. Sarcasm.

Of course the thought occurred to me but if she is sending me a continuous stream of these LolCats, I would be spending very valuable time on something very tedious such as deleting them. You know of my inability to leave unread mail.

Now I ask again, tell her to stop….oh dear lord she's sent me another.

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: LolCats

No. Do it yourself.

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: leonardhof

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: LolCats

I'll give you my Leonard Nimoy napkin.

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

* * *

To: pretty-penny

From: : leonardhof

Subject: LolCats

Hey Penny, Sheldon's moaning….about the pictures your sending him, any chance you could stop.

Love You J

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

P.s You wanna get some dinner?

* * *

To: pretty-penny

From: : leonardhof

Subject: LolCats

Fine. But it's really fun you should try it sometime, and yea dinner sounds great, see you in five minutes J

Love you lots

Xxxx Penny xxxX

* * *

To: leonardhof

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: LolCats

Bazinga! How could you ever think I'd give you my napkin! Oh how imbecilic you are.

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

P.S she's stopped now.

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: LolCats

That's not fair! You told me I could have your napkin!

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: leonardhof

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: LolCats

In no way was it legally binding.

[Evil laugh]

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: Revenge

Attachments: 16

Revenge.

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: Revenge

Attachments: 22

Revenge.

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: Revenge

Attachments: 1123

Revenge.

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: leonardhofbrainmail

From: thesheldoneffect

Subject: LolCats

STOP!

Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: Revenge

Attachments: 3356

Revenge.

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

To: thesheldoneffect

From: : leonardhof

Subject: Revenge

Attachments: 2646

Revenge.

Yours Sincerely,

Leonard H

* * *

Hope You liked it, more chapters soon x


End file.
